


8:00 Reservations

by Prettyinpiano



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: (slight)violence, Angst, Cat Calling, Jamilton - Freeform, Jamilton office au, M/M, Office AU, Slight fluff, a Little bit of jealously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: “And so, my dear Thomas, I think the last attempt I can do...is to kiss you.J. Madison.”Alexander finds a letter.





	8:00 Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, I’m on a roll y’all. I wrote this in ONE day!! 
> 
> Seriously though, you guys decided to do a bunch of filler oneshots. Which I’m totally okay with! Writing about these nerds seriously makes my day.
> 
> Also, just a trigger warning is required:  
> -catcalling (slight)  
> -violence (punch and a slap) 
> 
> Please only read if you’re comfortable with those things. The last thing I want is to upset anyone.
> 
> Idea credit also goes to my sister, Remy. She’s seriously good with angst ideas, so if this breaks your heart please blame her!!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Thank you both for coming to help,” James grinned as he let both Thomas and Alex into his rental house.

The first thing Alex noticed was the state of the house; some spots were barren while some were a chaotic mess. Guess that happens when someone is moving.

“No problem. Good to know you finally decided on a place,” Alex commented as he watched James shut the door behind him.

“I am too. Do you know how many condos I looked at with him?” Thomas snorted as he went to sit in one of the visible barstools.

“Yes, I did receive those snapchats Thomas,” Alex smirked as he went to take the seat beside his boyfriend, immediately taking his hand.

“If I’m entering something as long term as a mortgage, I’m making sure it’s a place I want to be in,” James rolled his eyes as he poured three drinks into paper cups and then distributing them, “stop being so grossly domestic.” 

“Jealous?” Thomas teased as he released Alex’s hand to take the paper cup. He glanced up and down at the cup before back to James, “I’m guessing the dishes are already packed?”

“Sure are.” James said as he took a sip, “got a problem with that?” 

“Nope. That’s less for us to do today,” Alex grinned as he finished his drink. He was always a fast drinker; alcohol or juice. “Speaking of which, what all are we packing up today?” 

“The attic. I got the majority of everything else packed, and all the furniture came with the house when I rented it.” James answered as he threw both his and Alex’s cups in the trash.

“Ah, the attic. I remember when you first moved here and I shoved all those boxes up there.” Thomas grinned, childishly.

“So I’m guessing it’s a mess up there?” Alex groaned.

“Yup. You can thank your boyfriend for that because I think I’ve only added one or two boxes up there since I originally moved here.” James said as he took away the rest of Thomas’s drink to throw it away.

Getting that the stalling time was over, Thomas pushed himself off of the barstool and stretched his arms above his head.

“Ready?” 

“Sadly.”  
———

They had been working for around four hours straight of organizing the attic. When Thomas said he shoved, he meant it. Alex hadn’t seen this much stuff in such a little space before.

They had settled on a game plan of everyone grabbing a box or two and then bringing it down to the barren space that was once the living room. There they would sort it into a keep pile and a trash pile.

“Guys I’m hungry.” Thomas complained as he glanced up from his box filled with old law books.

“Hi hungry, I’m James,” Madison responded without even looking up as he chunked an old Dolly Parton cd into the trash pile.

“You’re not a dad, you’re not allowed to make dad jokes.” Thomas pointed out as he sat another book into the keep pile.

“Nope, but I am a dad so I get to say one. Hi hungry, I’m Alex. Now get back to work,” Alex teased as he pulled out an old comic book. “Spider-Man? Nice dude.” 

“Thanks,” James nodded, “that’s actually a pretty old gift from Thomas, if I recall.”

“Woah, you kept that? I think it was from freshman year in college,” Thomas grinned.

“Don’t get sentimental on me. I kept it in hopes it’ll be worth a lot of money in like ten more years,” James said, throwing a random piece of paper away.

“Ouch.” 

It stayed quiet for around 20 more minutes until Thomas spoke up again, “I’m hungry y’all.”

“Y’all?” Alex teased as he glanced up and raised an eyebrow, “Geez, you only get more southern outside of the office.”

“Don’t make fun of my wording,” Thomas playfully frowned before looking at James, “and I’m still hungry.”

“Then go pick up lunch or something,” James rolled his eyes, “We could all take a lunch break when you get back.”

“Aka, he’s tired of hearing you complain.” Alex chuckled as he teased his boyfriend, who was now standing up.

“Alright, I’ll shut up and go grab lunch for everyone,” He said as he dug out his keys from his pocket and slipped on his shoes, “what do you guys want?”

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Alex said as he read through the beginning pages of a letter.

“You know both of our orders regardless of where you go.” James answered shortly, shuffling through the rest of his box.

“Kay. I’m leaving then. Be back soon,” Thomas said as they heard the screen door slowly creak behind him.

It stayed silent for ten minutes, but a conversation between the two finally broke out when Alex returned with another box. 

“You know, you have Thomas pretty much wrapped around your finger right?” James asked as Alex took a seat on the floor again.

“Hm?” He raised an eyebrow as he took a pocket knife to slit the tape that sealed said box. “I don’t have him that whipped.”

“Bull shit,” James laughed as he looked up, “Lafayette once played a whip noise anytime you texted Thomas while we were all out drinking.”

“Remind me to yell at Laf for that,” Alex laughed as he pulled open the tabs, “he’s not that whipped. If I had him whipped, he’d always agree with me in business meetings.”

“That’d be a pretty boring relationship, don’t you think?” James asked after he snorted, “I think your guys arguing makes for an interesting blend.”

“That’s true, I suppose. It’s nice to have someone to annoy constantly.” Alex grinned chunking out more law books. “Good lord James, why do you have so many law books? You didn’t go into law school, did you?”

“For one and a half years.” He responded as he placed a little knick knack in the trash pile, “then I decided I was tired and didn’t want to study it. So I went to get a business degree. But I paid every dime for those books so I’m sure as hell going to keep them.” 

Alex snorted as he raised the law book up in the air, like you would to toast a drink. “Amen to that.”

James noticed his box was almost empty and mentally groaned at the thought of climbing up those steep stairs again. Glancing over at Alex, he realized that he wasn’t too deep in his new box yet.

“Alex, how much convincing will it take for you to go get me another box?” 

“Hm?” Alex glanced up as he processed the question before standing up and popping his back out, “Nah it’s fine. I’ll just go grab one for you.”

“Thank you. That took a lot less convincing than I thought.”

“I’m not as much as a dick as a lot of people peg me out to be,” Alex joked as he climbed up the stairs into the dusty attic.

He was greeted with spiderwebs and about 7 more boxes. Deciding on one, he bent down to grab a certain box that screamed his name with memoirs written in sharpie on the side. It was near the entrance of the attic, but shoved to the side. Almost out of view from when you immediately entered the room. 

“Must be one of the ones that James put in here after his initial move,” Alex mumbled to himself.

He was about to start heading back down the steep stairs when a loud series of honks came from the front lawn; it startled Alex enough to stub his toe on a wall. Thus causing him to drop the box and spill the contents of it. 

After biting on his bottom lip to not scream and losing some of the shooting pain from his toe, he glanced out the window to see the front lawn. Thomas had returned and James was going out to greet them.

Grinning at the sight of his boyfriend, he finally bent back down to gather up the contents that spilled. Two books, some Knick knacks, some rulers and such, along with a good chunk of papers. 

He put the majority of the items back in the box without care, but it was the letters that caught his eye. 

Specifically the beginnings:   
“Dear Thomas Jefferson,”

Arching an eyebrow, Alex got a gut feeling he shouldn’t be looking through these. But damn, his curiosity was a strong one so he continued reading.

“I don’t know how to say this, really. It’s a hard topic for me to even speak on: Love. Romance. Caring deeply for another human being. But it still feels incredibly wrong to keep this from you. I love you.

I know how odd that sounds. Truly. But I’ve known for some while now about these emotions that you caused. I’ve watched you these past few months and have seen just how magnetic you are to everyone surrounding you. 

And I can’t keep my heart from pounding every time I’m near you. Every time I see your lips turn up into a grin. Every time I see your brown eyes sparkle and curls bounce as you laugh. Every single thing sets my heart into motion.

I know how you feel about the word love, about how people throw it around too often. But I’m serious when I say I have no other idea on how to describe these feelings than the word love. 

You probably won’t feel the same and I won’t blame you. Having amazing other options compared to me, it’s insane you’d choose me. But still, I must write down these feelings or I fear they might drown me with wicked grins on their lips.

I’ve tried time and time again to hint at these feelings. I’ve even tried to verbally out right say it, yet I scare myself out of it every time.

So now I’m here writing you. It’s easier. You have to hear me out before rejecting me. 

And so, my dear Thomas, I think the last attempt I can do...is to kiss you.  
J. Madison.”

Alex felt his heart drop and his smile turn into a frown as he skimmed the letter again. It looked like Madison’s current handwriting, and the paper didn’t feel old. 

“Of course there is no fucking date,” Alex sneered as he stood up and immediately started to head down the stairs, anger filling up his body.  
———

“James, you will never believe this.” Thomas grinned as he hopped out of the drivers side of the car, and tossed James the keys to unlock the passenger’s side to get the brown bag of food.

“Hm?” James called as he opened the door and went to grab the bag, but stopped as Thomas spun him around.

“You know that fancy new restaurant that has been being built downtown near the office, right?”

“Yes, what about it?” 

“They’re finally open!” Thomas grinned, “so I stopped there and asked when they’d be open for reservations tonight. They gave me two open times, 6:30 and 8:00. I asked them to hold both of them and I’d call within the hour to make the official reservation. I just, I wanted to know when you thought we’d be done here so we could be able to go back and clean up before going.”

“Considering it’s already 4, we should be done by 5, so either will be fine. But knowing how long it takes you to get “cleaned up”, I’d take the 8:00 reservation.” James grinned as he watched Thomas pull out his phone and dialed the number.

He leaned against the side of the frame of the car door as he listened to Thomas make the reservation and then hang up.

He looked like a schoolgirl who’s finally speaking to her childhood crush but dammit, he looked so happy.

“Make sure you let me know how good the food is,” James grinned once Thomas hung up the phone.

“I will.” Thomas asked before his smiled faltered a little and his eyes shined with a hint of nervousness. “You know, I would’ve invited you. But it’s just, I think I want to tell him I love him tonight.”

“Wait, seriously?” 

“Yeah,” Thomas laughed a little, “I think I’m ready. We both know I should’ve said it a long time ago.”

“Man, congrats.” James had this look of pride on his face, “best of luck then.” 

“God, I’ll let you know by the end of the night. Thanks for being understanding.”

“No problem! Seriously, I wish you guys the best. My little child, all grown up and finally saying I love you to someone.”

Thomas glared playfully before going to envelope him into a hug.

Well, he didn’t truly get to the hug part as Alexander came bursting out of the screen door and down the steps. He marched up to the two and glared, “stop it right there Madison!”

“What?” James’s eyebrows drew together in confusion as he took a step away from Thomas, shutting the car door to make more room. “We were...just....hugging?” 

Thomas glanced down at James and then back to Alex, “Yeah, we’ve hugged before...?”

“Were you wanting to hug him or-“ Alex made the common sign of “blowjob” by forcing his tongue into the side of his cheek, “him?”

“Alexander!” Thomas exclaimed as Madison took another step backwards.

“Excuse me?!”

“Not excused,” Alexander growled and took a step forward, going to say more, when a hand landed on his chest thus stopping him.

“Alex! Stop! What’s gotten into you?” Thomas frowned as he examined the shorter male’s face. “Nothing was happening besides a hug, and for to even accuse James of that-“

“It’s not an accusation, Thomas! Look-“ Alex began to thrust the letter into Thomas’s grip.

James’s eyes noticed what Alex had, and immediately recognized it; he’d only seen it a few months prior to the current date. “No!” He reached forward to stop the passing of the letter. 

Thomas had the letter in his hand before taking a few steps away from both of the men, staring at both of them in confusion.

Alexander sneered at James, “you scared he’s going to see your true intentions? True colors?”

“Alexander, they’re not what they seem to be-“

“Are you fucking sure about that Madison? You seem pretty damn clear to me-“ Alex said as he began to tower over James.

Now Alexander Hamilton was a short person as is and by no means could tower over anyone. Well, anyone besides James Madison.

James saw the hatred and anger in Alex’s eyes and went to defend himself when his voice caught in the back of his throat, causing him to turn away to have a coughing fit.

“James?” Thomas asked as he moved to place a supportive hand on James’s back as he coughed. Glancing over at his boyfriend, he frowned, “Alex, I don’t know what’s gotten you so wild up, but you have to calm down-“

“If you just read what I gave you-“

“No Alexander.” Thomas said as he place the letter on the roof of his car, “I will look at them in a minute, once you’ve calmed down. And James can catch his breath.”

Alexander glared as he watched the way Thomas tilted his head to make sure James was doing alright, although his coughs had turned into choked wheezes.

Alex couldn’t help it. The pit of jealously grumbled in his gut as he watched the way concerned poked through Thomas’s eyes. None of it was towards Alex and how he felt. 

When James’s fit reduced to just wheezes, he glanced up to see Alex’s face. And it wasn’t happy.

“I guess maybe your fear of being rejected is built on a false foundation. Without me here,” Alex glared as he stormed past them and towards the sidewalk, “you’re free to go ahead and try that last attempt, Madison.”

James reached out to try to stop Alex but couldn’t grab his sleeve in time, “Alex wait, it’s not like that-“

“Alex please!” Thomas said as he let go of James and moved towards his boyfriend, who was beginning to walk along the sidewalk.

“No!” Alex sneered as he turned around and gave one last glare, “you didn’t want to hear me out before. And don’t worry about driving me home; I’ll get a ride.” 

With that, Alexander Hamilton dashed down the sidewalk and didn’t stop until he crossed three roads and made 2 right turns.

James was too sickly to keep up with him. Thomas wouldn’t leave his wheezing best friend alone.

Even if it meant Alex would be alone.  
———

Laurens flipped through the channels on his tv, bored. Laf and Herc went out for a date while Alex was helping Madison move. He could go sneak some drinks from the bar, but if Laf found out he really didn’t want a lecture.

Luckily, his phone went off and he grinned as he noticed the caller I.D. was Alex. He hastily answer the call.

“Hey there, Alex.”

“John.”

He frowned as he noticed the tone from over the phone. Laurens knew that tone, recognized it. It was the “I’m fighting back tears because I’m took tough to cry” tone.

“Alex are you alright-“

“Can you come outside? I’m at the front door of the bar.” 

“Uhm, sure. Be right there,” John hung up the phone and rushed down to meet his best friend.

Upon noticing the state of his best friend, he quickly ushered him inside and locked the door behind them.

“You look exhausted. Come, sit down. I’ll get you some water,” Laurens walked him to the bar and started to pour a glass of iced water, setting it in front of Alex. 

“Thank you,” Alex mumbled as he sipped the water, not in a mood to really consume anything despite the aching scratch in the back of his throat.

He was simply too upset. Frustrated. Angry. Flustered. His heart ached and his stomach felt hollow.

“What happened?”

“Hell.”  
——

“James,” Thomas slowly turned to look back at his friend, his gaze catching on the letter, “if I read that....am going to be upset?”

“Not anymore upset than you already are,” James mumbled as he went to lean against Thomas’s car, “it’d be unfair of me to ask you not to read them now.”

Thomas nodded before reaching up and grabbing the letters; before he could start reading, James spoke up again.

“Just agree to read the whole thing before asking any questions. Deal?”

“Deal.”

It was almost painstaking for James to watch Thomas read that letter, that stupid damned letter. But he held true to his word and didn’t say a thing until he finished.

“Do you...really feel like this?” 

“No.” James answered bluntly and honestly. “That was freshman year of college, Thomas. I’ve grown up and away from those feelings. Had tons of different relationships since then.”

Thomas only nodded and James took that as a silent question for more.

“After I wrote that, I threw it in the furthest corner of my dorm and didn’t think about it until move out day. Once I graduated, i put a lot of my stuff into a storage unit to save space. I recently went back and cleaned it out, saving just a few boxes of items here and there. Guess that was in one of the boxes.”

Thomas frowned as he skimmed the letter again, “damn you really need to date your papers more often.”

“Sorry.” 

Thomas groaned and sighed; one crisis was adverted but not his boyfriend ran away from him. He’d hurt him.

“Do you think of me differently now?” 

It was silent for a moment before Thomas finally answered. “No. I’m 31 now. We started college when I was 18 or 19. That was a long time ago.”

“Good, Good....I hope you and Alex make up.”

“Hell, me too.” Thomas rolled his shoulders before digging out his phone, beginning to dial Alex’s number.  
———

“What a dick,” Laurens exclaimed as Alex finished recounting the recent events of the day.

Alex frowned as he felt his phone start to vibrate. He knew it was a call. He also had a hell of a good guess who it was from.

Pushing himself from the barstool, he groaned. “I should get home. I want to sleep.”

“Want me to drive you?” 

“No thanks,” Alex nodded as he started to walk towards the exit. “I think a walk might clear my head. You know how loud those voices can get sometimes.”

“Yeah.” John glanced off, concerned-filled eyes seemed for any other object in his gaze besides Alex. “Still, call me if anything bad happens.”

“Thanks,” Alex went to walk out the door but stopped, turned and quickly gave John a hug. “Thanks for being a good friend too. I don’t know where else I would’ve gone today.”

“No problem. It’s what best friends are for, right?”

“Right.”  
———

After the 27th phone call to Alex’s phone, and being sent to voicemail each time, Thomas really began to worry. If something had happened to him while he was walking and had his guard down from being upset, Thomas would never forgive himself. 

So he started to search over town in his car by himself.

Not that he was mad at James, he just knew Alex. He knew that he would want this to be dealt with without a best friend hovering around.

He also called Laf, Herc, and John while he started to drive the way Alex had ran. None of which answered.

“Dammit Alex. Where are you?”  
———

It had gotten dark, and was taking Alex a lot longer to get home than usual. He was walking slower, not as much pep in his step.

His style of walking showed his sadness, very very evidently.

But still, the city was a dangerous place at night. And even evident sadness wouldn’t drive away that danger.

“Hey sweetheart,” a voice yelled out as Alex passed by two figures leaning against a building.

‘Just ignore them,’ he reminded himself but then the other guy started to get annoyed.

“I said hello you little bitch. Why not reply sometimes?” He heard the man’s friend snicker.

“Why not quit harassing people you don’t even know on the streets, you dick.” Alex shot back, finally had enough of it. He whirled around and started getting more angry; all the anger from previously today came surging back and these guys were about to be the victims.

“You know, you don’t know the people you catcall on the street! Maybe they’re having really hard fucking days and don’t need pricks like you two to try and harass them when all they want to do is go home and eat ice cream while melting in sadness. But no! You two feel the need to yell verbal harassment at someone you don’t even know because what? I’m good looking? I have a nice body? Yeah, well I don’t give a damn if you don’t like that I ignored you because you’re nothing but the dirt on the bottom of my shoe-“ 

A slap sounded through the air as the words literally fell right off of Alex’s tongue. The entire world slowed to a still as he was forced to back up and feel the way the sting traveled throughout his face.

“Ah, who knew something as simple as a slap was enough to shut such a loud mouthed brat up.” The guy grinned and joked with his friend.

Alex didn’t even have time to respond as the guy grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him closer, then gripping his chin with the other free hand.

He leaned down close; close enough thatAlex could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“If you ever, ever, speak that way to me again.....I will make sure that you leave my presence a sobbing mess because-“

The guy didn’t get to finish his statement because a punch to his jaw sent him flying backwards.

“What the hell man!?” The friend asked as he went to his friend’s side and try to help him up.

Thomas Jefferson stood by Alexander’s side, shaking his head in an attempt to loosen his wrist. 

“You. Will never. Lay another hand on my boyfriend. Make another threat to my boyfriend. Or I will personally make sure you are buried seven feet beneath the ground.” Thomas growled.

The two guys scampered away, muttering slight apologies and yeahs.

It was silent between Alex and Thomas for a moment, when Thomas reached to touch Alex’s hurt cheek.

He’d seen the slap; he saw it as he was driving down the road and intended to stop it. But once he was stopped and out, he noticed it was Alex. His Alex. And he got angry. He’d forgotten about all that had happened that day in the moment of anger.

So it hurt him when Alex jerked away from his touch.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Alex, I’m sorry-“

“Don’t.” Alex kept his gaze hard on the ground, bitting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He’d had a shitty day and all he wanted to do was go home, cry it out in the shower, and then go to bed if his thoughts would allow him. And if they didn’t, then he’d work himself to get them to shut up.

“Alex I’m begging you-“

“And I’m telling you no. You wouldn’t hear me out then, why should I hear you out now?” His tone was cold as he finally moved to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. 

“Because I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t enough.” Alex turned away but froze when Thomas grabbed his arm gently. “I’ve had, the most horrendous day. I want to go home. I want to shower. I want my cheek to stop aching. I want to sleep. I want to pretend I never saw that damn letter. I want to-“ he cut himself off as the dam broke and tears welled in his eyes. But he forced the words out, “I want to pretend my boyfriend would’ve heard me out! I want to pretend my boyfriend didn’t let me leave! I want to-“

He didn’t get to keep speaking because Thomas engulfed him in a hug, forcing his face into his chest.

Alex didn’t resist this time. He let himself cry it out, clinching his hold of the sides of Thomas’s shirt. He was thankful that it wasn’t late enough for the majority drinkers to be out and the street they were on wasn’t busy. Maybe only one other person on the sidewalk with them.

“I’m sorry, Alex. I’m so sorry-“

“Take me home, you jackass.”  
———

They pulled up to Alex’s apartment building in silence. It was heavy, choking almost.

Neither knew what to say, but Thomas decided to take the first leap of faith.

“It was an old letter. From freshmen year of college.” 

Alex sniffled and looked up at the other male, eyes red and eyebrow raised in confusion.

“He found that letter again when he was cleaning out his old storage unit. His handwriting hasn’t changed since middle school and he’s never dated his letters....Look, I’m really sorry I didn’t hear you out Alex. You just came out so angry and accusing, I didn’t know what was going on. And then James started one of his coughing fits and...I don’t know. But I’m sorry. I should’ve heard you out. And I definitely shouldn’t have let you run off alone like that.”

The silence was only intensified after Thomas stopped speaking.

Alex didn’t know what to say. He still felt shitty about the events that had transpired that day. It would be ridiculous of him to pretend they didn’t affect him.

But he missed Thomas. He didn’t want to be angry or hurt anymore.

“I’m sorry too.” 

Thomas glanced over and grinned at Alex, happily. “Does that mean....I’m forgiven?”

“If you let me go take a shower, then yes.”  
———

Thomas sat on Alex’s couch waiting on him to get out of said shower. He sent a quick follow up text to James explaining what happened and where he’d be.

He exited out of the messaging app and went to lock his phone when he got a call from a number Thomas recognized. 

“The reservation....” Thomas whispered under his breath and noted the time: 9:13.

He mentally groaned and answered the call. 

“Hello, am I speaking to Mr. Jefferson?” 

“Yes that is correct.”

“Oh, good. I’m here to talk about the reservation you made at 8:00 but never showed up for at Lily’s Steakhouse. I’m sure you were made aware when you made the reservation that a quick cancellation or no-show would result in a $50 charge on the card you gave us, correct?”

Thomas mentally groaned and shook his head, although the person on the phone couldn’t see him. “Yes yes, I was made aware of that. I’ll approve the charges don’t worry. I’m sorry about the no-show. Something with the other person came up that I had to attend to.”

“No problem, Mr. Jefferson. Would you like to make another reservation for sometime within the next week?”

He paused for a second before shaking his head. “No thank you. But I’ll definitely be making a reservation shortly in the future.”

“Alright, thank you and have a good night Mr. Jefferson.” 

“Good night to you too.” Thomas hung up the call and stared at his home screen, sighing.

“Who was that?” Alex asked as he walked into the room, “just heard you saying good night.”

“James. I explained the situation to him,” Thomas lied, locking his phone and standing up to stretch, and turning to look at Alex.

He was wearing fluffy pajama bottoms and a T-shirt about aliens.

“That’s good. I think I’ll hop in and take a shower, then meet you in bed?” Thomas asked as he walked over to Alex.

“Sounds good to me....” he trailed off before sighing, “and I’ll apologize to Madison tomorrow too. For what I said and such.”

Thomas grinned as he leaned down and kissed Alex’s lips gently, just glad to have him back. “I think he’d appreciate that.” 

“Go ahead and get some sleep. I’ll be in there shortly,” Thomas smiled as he started walking into Alex’s bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and turning on the shower.

‘So much for telling him you loved him tonight, eh champ?’ He thought to himself as he showered.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you alive? Did you have fun?
> 
> Seriously guys, I love comments. No joke. I have email notifications on so I can read comments the day I get them. So please, PLEASE, if you have an idea or feedback please comment it. I love comments. I love all of em’. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and can’t wait for the next one!!


End file.
